At Dalton, That's Called Normal
by SixAuditions
Summary: The Warblers being themselves :
1. Chapter 1

At Dalton, That's called normal

Rawr.

Disclaimer: I don't own the warblers. :(

Wes barged into the room, "Ok! Who put a llama in my dorm?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Wes! We are in the middle of an important conversation!" Thad exclaimed, getsuring to Nick, Trent and Thad.

"Oh. Sorry." Wes shrugged and walked out of the room.

"So i say," Trent paused for affection, "No YOU dress in that gorilla suit and hop all the way to Mexico!" He fell to the floor laughing historically while Nick, David and Thad sat there with blank faces.

"PUT DOSE LIME IN DA COCANUTS!" Ethan rolled on the ground into the choir room.

"Blaine! Stop trying to make bowties happen! They are not going to happen!" Evan yelled flicking Blaine's collar where his large green bowtie rested. Blaine's lower lip trembled and he dropped on his knees and cried hopelessly.

He got up and jumped out the window.

"AHHH!" Reed jumped into the room holding his bottom. "I SAT ON THE STOVE!"

Kurt walked in with a bottle of lotion in his hands. "Reed! Put this on your butt and it will stop the stinging!"

"Really?" Reed stopped screaming and smiled at Kurt.

"Yes, but it will cause your butt to be numb for a bit."

"But how am i supposed to sit down during my soap Opera?" Reed pushed Kurt out of the way and ran down the halls, hand still resting on his bum.

Jeff walked into the room wearing something quite...unusual.

"Jeff, what are you wearing?" David scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"This my dear sir, is a duck costume." Jeff posed.

"DAYUUUMMMMMM!" Nick stood, applauding his best friend.

"Africa!" David said.

Rory skipped into the room holding a cardboard box. He dropped it on the floor uncaringly and sat down inside it giggling.

"Hey! Dat's MY BOX!" Ethan complained.

"No. Mine." Rory pouted and clenched onto the box.

Ethan rolled his eyes and marched over to the immature boy. He knocked over Rory and the box upside down.

"AHH WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" Rory screamed under the box.

"Stand up." David ordered Thad.

"ok..." Thad got up suspiciously.

"I just want a hug."

Thad smiled and wrapped his arms around David.

David snickered and pulled on Thad's underwear.

"WEDGY!" Jeff said amusingly.

Thad shrieked like a little girl then turned around to admire his underwear. "Oh hey...it's yellow. OH! IT'S YELLOW LIKE SPONGEBOB! HEY GUESS! i HAVE SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR! No...I want patrick underwear. BRB GUYS IM GOING TO MY GRANDMA'S TO STEAL HER PINK PANTIES!" He pulled down his pants, underwear still uncomfortably high. He walked out of the room, nearly falling on his face a few times.

Blaine rushed into the room, panting. "Guys! I was just outside and this big mama squirrel attacked me! Ya! A BIG HONKIN MAMA SQUIRREL! She bit me in the bum so i threw a piece of cheese at her and ran!"

Nick stood there, mouth open in disbelief.

"D-did you eat the cheese?"

"Ermm...No." Blaine said awkwardly.

"IM COMING BABY!" Nick threw himself out the window.

"ROCK BANNDDDD!" Trent screamed at the top of his lungs.

Trent and Jeff headed out of the room, quickly hauling in the PS3, a drumset, two guitars and a microphone.

After all of the equipment got set up, some of the Warblers claimed the instruments.

"DRUMS!" Thad called.

"SINGERRR!" Nick called climbing in from the window, cheese in hand.

"DAT BLACK GUITAR RIGHT DERE!" Rory called.

"BASS!" David called.

"DID SOMEONE SAY ROCKBAND?" Wes slipped into the room, surprise on his face.

"Yes Wes, but everything is already taken." Blaine said unfortunately.

"WE NEED TO DO EYE OF THE TIGER!" Thad bounced up and down in his seat with his drums infront of him.

"OH-EMM-GEE! YUS!" Nick said, "Since i am the best, i am going on expert."

Rory rolled his eyes, "I am an expert on the real guitar, so this hunk of plastic wouldn't be hard to play. I'm going on expert." He adjusted the guitar over his chest.

"Screw that! I'm taking this the easy way! I'm going on easy." David explained, pulling the guitar strap over his head.

"Drums are flipping hardcore so i'm going on hard. Not too easy, but still challenging." Thad said.

They played poorly.

"IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHTTTT!" Nick sang swooning to the music, his mouth full of cheese.

Rory grunted as he failed miserably during the beginning of the chorus.

David wasn't doing so good either. He was a bit confused about the whole pressing buttons and strumming at the same time. You could tell that he wasn't that experienced with guitars.

Thad was the one saving everyone's butts. But after everyone wasted their last chances on being saved, they had failed the song at 34%.

"YA BABY!" David fist pumped in the air.

"OOOH! MY TURN!" Jeff squealed jumping up and down like a little kid was about to recieve an ice-cream cone. He whipped the microphone out of Nick's hands. Nick tried to snatch the mic back but Jeff side bumped him causing Nick to fly down to the floor.

"But just so you know, I am not being this dude that looks like a hoochie Mama." Jeff complained. "His name doesn't help either. I mean...Sarch Vollemure? WHO DA HELL made up that character?"

Trent lifted a hand meekly.

"Trent...?" Jeff tilted his head in confusion. "You know...this really doesn't help with the whole rumor of you being gay right?"

Trent sighed and hung his head in shame.

"But on the upside...those jeans on him...DAYUMM!" Jeff said.

Everyone looked at Jeff disgusted.

"Jeff...is there something you'd like to tell us?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"That did not come out the way I wanted it to..." Jeff panicked.

"Did you mean,n you did not come out the way you wanted to?" David smirked.

Jeff grabbed a drumstick out of Thad's hand and whipped it at David.

David gasped and ducked.

"Dammit." Jeff grunted.

"Pass me the drumstick. Pweasseee!" Thad said making an attempt to grab the drumstick but failing.

David grabbed the drumstick and passed it to Thad nicely.

"Thank you Davey!" Thad beamed.

"I am going to make myself...this guy! And his name is going to be...The Banana King." Jeff said.

"GEN-IUS!" Nick encouraged.

"I know...it's gold." Jeff nodded.

As Jeff finished making his character, they searched down the list for a song to play.

"My song right There!" Jeff highfived David who had chosen Livin on a Prayer.

"LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!" Rory yelled.

"TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR! OHHH LIVIN'-"

Mid song, Wes shrieked and ran into the room.

David paused the game and everyone shot their heads towards the gavel obsessed boy.

"THERE'S A BANANA IN MY PANTS." Wes said terrified.

"We all have banana's in our pants Wes." Rory sighed, looking annoyed that Wes had interupted their game.

"No! I MEAN LOOK!" Wes dug into his pants and pulled out something circular.

"Wes...That's a potato..." Blaine pointed out.

Wes threw the potato at Blaine and smacked him straight in the face.

Wes screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER." And with that, he ran out of the room, crying dumbly.

Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

At Dalton, That's called Normal

Moo.

Disclaimer: pffft. I wish.

"CANON BALLLLLL!" Jeff flopped down on Kurt's bed at 2:37 am.

Kurt squealed and shot his head up.

"JEFF! WHAT THE HECK?" He asked furiously, kicking the blonde boy onto the floor.

"Sorry Kurt, I was bored. No one wants to hang out with me." Jeff said from the floor.

"Well of course no one wanted to hang out with you. It's 2:40 in the morning YOU DIMBO!" Kurt grabbed his pillow and whipped it at Jeff.

Jeff caught the pillow and brought it to his chest, cuddling with it. "But Kurty! Everyone is up but you!" He explained.

Kurt lyed his head back down, face in the pillow. "Seriously?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"YA!" Jeff said pushing the pillow onto the edge of Kurt's bed and running out of the room to go see the others.

"DON'T PROPOSE. DON'T DO IT KYLE! DON'T PROPOSE OR I WILL CUT YOU." Reed screamed at the TV. He was watching a rerun of his favourite Soap Opera.

"I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND THROW A BRICK AT YOU. AND WHILE YOUR PASSED OUT, I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOU DOWN A WELL. THEN I'M GONNA GRAB A SHOVEL AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR- oh. He wasn't proposing. He was just asking her to go to prom with him...GAHH! SCREW THIS!" Reed threw the remote at the TV and slid off of the counter. He marched over to Thad and and clentched onto his tie tightly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A TURTLE AND A CRICKET COMMUNICATE?" His face was furious. Thad's eyes were open wide in fear.

"I just wanted to make cupcakes..." Thad said holding up a bowl.

"MOOOO!" Jeff yelled then running out of the room.

Nick sat in a corner and cried. "Stupid god damn Buffalo's. They think they can mess with those rainbow gorilla's just because they stole their apple pie? NO. NO THEY CAN'T!"

"IT'S BLUE LIKE ME CUZ IM A BOYYY!" Wes opened up a blue energy drink.

"ALL KINDS OF FRREAKIN DINOSAURS." Ethan spun in a rolling chair.

"I'M A FREAKIN GENIUS!" Evan said putting Blaine's reading glasses on upside down.

"TURKEY SANDWHICH BY-OTCH!" David said pulling a sandwhich from the fridge.

"I. AM. SO. HAWTT." Trent said strutting into the room in Jeff's duck costume.

"AHHHH. HE'S GOING TO FART AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE A BLACK HOLE!" David screamed while pointing a finger at Rory.

Rory released himself.

"WOAH. THAT WAS LOUD. WHO DID THAT?" Rory asked alarmed.

"ONE TIME, MY GRANDMA HIT ME WITH A CAR. SHE LOST HER GLASSES AND THOUGHT I WAS CHUBBACCA." Nick said. still curled up in a corner.

Everyone heard cheering outside so they all rushed to the window. They found Thad floating around in the air naked. He was flying with purple parachute. There was a flag that he stuck in between his butt that had said, "THAD RULES."

"WOOOO!" Thad cheered.

All of a sudden, Thad came in contact with a tree. He gasped as he fell to the ground.

"THAD! ARE YOU OK?" Blaine asked opening the window.

"D-did you see my butt?"

"Yes."

"Ok Awesome."

Wes looked over at the TV. "Woah! Is that Selena Gomez?"

Jeff flew the kitchen door open. "Nope, Chuck Testa."


	3. Chapter 3

At Dalton, That's called Normal

Oink.

Disclaimer: *dramatic sigh* no.

Nick walked into the choir room with a turtle. He searched around and realized no one was in the room. He smiled and bent down, dropping the turtle. He pulled out a cape and carefully put it on the creature.

He started making the turtle walk slowly while singing quietly.

"Pop bottles, Shake hands. Recognize, I'm the man. I try to tell 'em but they won't understand that Pimpin' ain't easy.


End file.
